


When One Door Closes…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute everything is going along swimmingly, and the next lays you flat on your back, gasping for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes…

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 5 June 2010  
> Word Count: 437  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: April 2010 :: “Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." --Maria Robinson  
> Summary: One minute everything is going along swimmingly, and the next lays you flat on your back, gasping for air.  
> Spoilers: Episode 11x14 "Just As I Am"  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming thru in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

It's funny, isn't it? One minute everything is going along swimmingly, and the next lays you flat on your back, gasping for air.

I'd always suspected that she wanted to know more about her birth mother than she ever let on. Oh, the Cook County rumor mill created all sorts of salacious tales about Kerry's background; once they'd learned she was adopted, the rumors became even crazier. But Kerry never let it show how much that bothered her. Head Bitch in Charge Kerry Weaver was -- and is -- not one to be trifled with.

When Kerry was offered the chance to finally meet her mother, to finally put to rest all of the fears she'd lived with about the adoption, we both thought it would be better if she met the woman alone. It was a difficult decision for me to live with. Our relationship was still so new, so fragile, and I feared that the meeting would be less than satisfying for Kerry. But I trusted her judgment, and stayed home with the children.

In the end, it was the best decision we'd made since agreeing to pursue a relationship. If I'd actually met that woman, witnessed firsthand her treatment of Kerry upon learning of her relationship, both with Sandy and with me, I might well have done something I'd regret later on. After seeing how devastated Kerry was upon returning home, it took everything in me not to race after the woman and beat the hell out of her.

Instead, I pulled her into my embrace and let her cry. For those few moments, she wasn't The Weaver; no, in those few tormented moments, I saw once again the fragile heart she's kept hidden beneath that steely exterior. I saw that little girl who grew up wondering if she just wasn't good enough for her birth mother, who finally got the acknowledgement that, in fact, she wasn't.

A new resolve was mine upon seeing just how deeply my lover could be wounded; never again would I willingly allow that kind of pain for anyone in my family. And while Kerry slept nestled between Henry and Ella, I dialed a number I never thought I'd dial again. Rachel was just as surprised to hear my voice as I was to be making the call in the first place, but it was worth it. By the time we ended the call, nearly three hours had passed and I felt as worn out as Kerry appeared to be.

What was that old saying? When one door closes, a window opens elsewhere? Sometimes even the clichés are true.


End file.
